La razón de estar a tu lado
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Peeta Mellark recibe una llamada telefónica donde es avisado que una chica llamada Katniss Everdeen lo tiene como su número de emergencia. Misma chica que acaba de tener un accidente. Historia para el reto de San Valentín del foro "El diente de león".
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: THG no me pertenece. Esta historia participa en el reto de San Valentín del foro "El diente de león"._

 _Aquí está, Lizeth. La prueba de que sí puedo hacer historias largas, solo que no lo hago porque después me desespero (como lo habrás notado ya)._

 _Este es el primer capítulo de dos que tengo planeados (capítulo que se subirá mañana). Lamento si algunas cosas no tienen mucho sentido y por los errores ortográficos que encuentren que no eran con intensión._

 _Pareja: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark._

* * *

 **.**

 **La razón de estar a tu lado**

 **.**

* * *

Nunca le gustaron los hospitales, especialmente por el olor que desprendían. La forma en la que todo parecía más desesperante y cada segundo de tu vida se convertía en una reflexión de lo que no has sabido hacer bien.

No le gustaba que todo el lugar llenara su sentido del olfato de sangre, medicamento y muerte. Porque sí, no estaba siendo exagerado. Podía oler la muerte y era algo muy recurrente en ese sitio. Las personas lucían perdidas y pálidas, sin emociones. Cuando era más chico llegó a pensar que venían a recuperar algo de alegría.

Llevaba en el mismo asiento mucho tiempo, demasiado para su gusto. Tal vez media hora en realidad no era tanto. Tal vez había esperado más por otras cosas, como el pan en el horno o una riña de su madre, pero el reloj pegado en la pared que no movía las manecillas no ayudaba.

"Si no fueras tan sensible", pensó en las palabras que alguna vez le dijeron, siquiera recordaba de quien era la voz aunque las palabras seguían ahí a pesar de los años. "Si no pensaras tanto en otros, si no te pusieras en segundo lugar, cosas como estas no te pasarían".

Claro que no se le puede culpar a un niño de seis años al que le enseñaron a compartir sus juguetes, a un niño que fácilmente podría renunciar a una comida por alguien que más lo necesitara. No podían culparlo por haber sido tan ingenuo aquella ocasión.

Cuando el verano había llegado al distrito doce solo contaba las horas para que el sol se escondiera lo suficiente y sus rayos no le molestaran tanto. Y cuando finalmente dieron las siete en punto, nada ni nadie pudo detenerlo de correr tan rápido hacia los juegos ya abarrotados de más niños. Solía cargar una pequeña mochila siempre que salía. No llevaba realmente nada útil: un lápiz, una goma para el cabello y un par guantes. Ya sabes, cosas importantes.

—Me gusta tu mochila — le había dicho una niña mientras jugaban en el arenero.

—Gracias.

—¿Crees que podría usarla por un rato? — en ese momento a Peeta le pareció una buena idea, de todas formas no era como si él creyera en ese cuento de que las niñas tienen piojos.

La niña, de quien luego inventó su nombre por alguna extraña razón de niños que ya no recuerda, Aleena corrió hacia su madre, entusiasmada. De todas formas, más tarde cuando la oscuridad se había adueñado del parque y su madre les pidió de una forma pacifica que fueran tranquilos el resto del día, se dio cuenta de el gran error que había cometido.

—Espera — jaló del brazo de su padre—. Falta mi mochila.

Su padre volteó a varios lados, esperando verla en el suelo cerca de un juego—. ¿Dónde la dejaste?

—Se la presté a Aleena.

—¿Quién es Aleena?

—Mi amiga.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

Peeta la buscó alrededor, viendo detalladamente cada rostro. Su cara palidecía mientras el número de personas iba disminuyendo.

—No lo sé, no la veo — dijo con un puchero, aguantándose las lagrimas de que había perdido sus tesoros.

—Chico, idiota. Esa niña se robó tu mochila — bufó su madre, molesta.

—Ella no lo haría.

—Pues ya lo hizo. Vámonos, no puedo estar cerca de este lugar sin querer agarrarte a palos por idiota.

—¿No vamos a buscarla?

—No, y es mejor que te vayas olvidando de ese juguetito tuyo, que jamás lo recuperarás.

Esa noche se lo habían llevado arrastrando y lloroso hasta su casa.

Según su madre, ese fue el inicio de su estupidez. Siempre buscando el bienestar de segundos cuando el debería ser su prioridad. Porque si no se ponía el primer lugar, nadie lo haría.

Era claro que el incidente mochila (como le gustaba llamarlo a él) no le había enseñado mucho, pues seguía en esa misma sala de emergencia, esperando su turno por algo que siquiera era de su incumbencia.

—Disculpe — dijo Peeta, tratando de llamar la atención de una de las enfermeras—. Disculpe, ¿podría atenderme?

La chica en cuestión no mostraba el mínimo interés siquiera de conocer su rostro, solo por educación. Su vista estaba completamente en la pantalla del viejo ordenador que Peeta dudaba que siguieran fabricando.

—Llene este formulario y espere su turno — respondió la joven vestida de blanco, sin voltear a verlo. Le acercó, solamente le acercó, un par de hojas y una pluma que posiblemente no tuviera la suficiente tinta como para apuntar su nombre.

Peeta pensó seriamente en tirar el café que estaba en el mostrador, para que este mojara la computadora y así pudiera recibir el trato que se supone debería tener. Otra ventaja sería que el hospital se vería obligado a conseguir otro ordenador, tal vez uno menos antiguo sería mejor. Pero no, él era mejor que eso.

—Vine porque recibí una llamada en la que me notificaban de un posible familiar herido — explicó—. Alguien llamado Katniss Everdeen.

—Llene este formulario y espere su turno.

—No sé si estoy siendo claro — trató de guardar la calma—. Me llamaron porque una tal Katniss Everdeen estuvo a la mitad de un accidente automovilistico y aparentemente solo me tenía a mí como su número de emergencia.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? ¿Era tu ex novia o algo así? Porque si bien esto es un hospital, aquí no reparamos ese tipo de corazones que no están preparados para ver de nuevo a la chica que los trató como basura.

—Katniss Everdeen no es, ni fue mi novia.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo no conozco a ninguna Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

Por supuesto que debió haber visto venir que era una mala idea. Después de una fuerte discusión con la enfermera que lo estaba atendiendo, era obvio que no podía encontrar una solución en ese lugar. Puede que la persona que lo registró como su número de emergencia se equivocara en un dígito y estuviera esperando a familiares que nunca fueron notificados, haciéndose una mala idea de como su familia era. Puede que en realidad si conociera a Katniss Everdeen. Sus apellidos no coincidan pero muchos de sus primos tampoco tenían algo que ver con su nombre y aun así los conocía.

—Señor, si sigue con esa actitud tan grosera se le prohibirá ver al paciente — había amenazado la enfermera, luego que viera que no podía deshacerse tan rápido de él como le hubiera gustado.

—Ya le he dicho miles de veces que no conozco a quien sea que haya tenido el accidente, por eso estoy aquí.

Y luego tuvo que intervenir otra enfermera, mucho más amable y comprensiva.

—Eso no es un caso que pase todos los días pero sin duda posible. Tendrías que hablar con Katniss Everdeen para solucionar este mal entendido.

Muy a regaña dientes la joven le dio la información de la habitación en la que se encontraba, no sin ganarse una última advertencia de su parte:

—Pensé que no la conocías — comentó con una mueca.

—¿Así que ahora sí entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? — no le gustaba ser grosero con las personas, aunque esta chica se había llevado la poca paciencia que tenía. Seguramente se arrepentiría más tarde.

—Solo espero que no seas uno de esos pervertidos.

Y con eso se había alejado de la sala de emergencias. No porque le tuviera miedo a la chica, sino porque se conocía y soltaría un comentario hiriente.

Así que ahí estaba, de nuevo sentado, en una silla de plástico esperando a que Katniss Everdeen despertara. Porque por si no fuera poco lo que tuvo que pasar en el día, tuvo que ser sedada ya que sus fracturas fueron graves.

La observó por unos minutos. No era un familiar suyo ni de cerca, evidentemente. No la recuerda de ningún lugar (probablemente porque jamás la ha visto en su vida. Está seguro que la olvidaría) y no se ve como del tipo de persona que su madre o su padre conocerían. Su cabello era oscuro y levemente ondulado. Su piel olivacea y de complexión pequeña, demasiado delgada. Le habría gustado haberla encontrado despierta (no solo para resolver el embrollo rápidamente, dudaba que eso le importara ya), quería ver desesperadamente sus ojos.

Le gustaba pensar que una de sus características era leer a las personas incluso antes de conocerlas. Algunos detalles eran fácilmente de adivinar, por su forma de erguirse hasta de comunicarse con otros. Los más difíciles, como sus temores y secretos más profundos eran los que le costaban tiempo. Aunque no se lo contaran, él podría haberlo adivinado ya.

Katniss Everdeen era una chica linda, probablemente de su edad o menor. La podía visualizar a través de los pasillos, caminando apresurada porque su clase anterior había tomado unos minutos extra de lo usual y ahora iba tarde a la siguiente. Bien podría ser una de las chicas populares, animadora. Caminando por la escuela como si de su reino se tratara. Con un novio deportista, se atrevería a decir que capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela, de ese tipo de chicos que normalmente son idiotas. Seguramente tendría un par de admiradores secretos en la escuela, fuese el tipo de chica que fuese.

—La hora de visitas terminó — le anunciaron desde la puerta una mujer mayor.

—Oh, claro. Lo siento.

Se levantó de su asiento algo incomodo. Lamentándose de su mala suerte pero tampoco con tanta necesidad como para levantarla, si es que eso era posible. No tenía muy claro como funcionaban los medicamentos de los hospitales. Afortunadamente nunca había estado en uno, no como paciente al menos.

—¿No sabe cuanto tiempo tardará en despertar?

—Depende de la situación, cariño — le dijo amablemente—. Un día, tal vez dos. No me gustaría decirte algo que no fuera cierto.

—No se preocupe por eso. Es solo que tengo que hablar con ella.

—Si tienes problemas para venir a diario el hospital podría avisarte sobre las mejorías. Sus padres también podrían ponerte al tanto.

Peeta lo meditó por un segundo. La verdad es que si bien no tenía una agenda apretada los siguientes días tampoco es que le hiciera ilusión pasarla en el hospital, velando a una chica que ni siquiera conocía y a la cual no le debía nada. Lo mejor era no regresar y dejar el asunto así. No es como si Katniss Everdeen fuese a tener que ir al hospital cada semana.

No podía reconocer la sensación, pero por alguna razón extraña se veía incapaz de dejarla a su suerte. Si era el único a quien podrían llamar en una emergencia lo más probable es que nadie más supiera donde estaba. Hizo una nota mental para estar al tanto por si había reportes de una chica de sus características a la que dieran por perdida en los últimos días.

Tal vez fue mera curiosidad de saber como era realmente, no solo el drama que creo en su cabeza. O tal vez (como fiel creyente del destino) las leyes del universo se habían movido para que él estuviera en ese lugar, ese día y así poder conocerla. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo, solo sabía una cosa: no podría dejarla ir, no ahora ni aunque quisiera.

—Gracias por las recomendaciones, pero creo que seguiré viniendo después de todo.

* * *

Fiel a su palabra, Peeta regresó al día siguiente y al siguiente. La poca información nueva que sabía de Katniss (a la que había decidido llamar por su nombre de pila, al fin y al cabo no veía lo malo de tomarse ciertas libertades) fueron dados por el médico.

—Está estable por el momento — dijo, revisando sus notas—. Unas costillas fracturadas y leves lesiones en los brazos y piernas. Nada que la presencia de un ser querido no ayude.

—Medicamento también, ¿verdad? — preguntó Peeta, no muy seguro del método de curación del hombre.

—Creo que la medicación quedaba implícita. Como sea, no debe de tardar en despertar. Hemos bajado sus sedantes considerablemente.

—Gracias.

—Estará un poco de mal humor por lo que recomiendo que le traiga algo que le ponga de buenas.

Peeta agradeció nuevamente al médico cuando este se despidió de él, con la promesa de que vendría en un par de horas para ver el progreso.

Se quedó congelado en la misma posición por unos minutos. "Algo que la ponga de buenas", se repitió hasta entrar en cuenta lo que eso asumía. Nunca fue bueno para los obsequios y no ayudaba en nada que siquiera conocía el sonido de su voz. Quiso ir por algo seguro como chocolate, peluches o flores. A todo el mundo le gustaban los chocolates, no podía decir lo mismo de los peluches o flores. Katniss definitivamente no se veía del tipo de chica a la que le gustaran los osos afelpados o los ramos de rosas. No, ella habría preferido un detalle pequeño o significativo.

Salió del hospital una hora antes del fin de turno de visitas, yendo a la tienda más cercana que pudo encontrar. Había varias cajas de dulces, distintas presentaciones, distintos colores, sabores, olores. Ninguno que lo convenciera. Todos lucían para dar a una persona especial, muy personales. Decidió cambiar de opción. No era fanático de la repostería de los centros comerciales aunque bien muchas opciones no tenía. Era un paquete de donas o pollo rostizado.

De nuevo, se preguntó el porque de tantas molestias hacia ella. Tan fácil que sería dejarla ir. No le debía nada, al contrario ella era quien tendría que disculparse con él por el tiempo que ha perdido en esa sala de hospital. Salió de la fila para pagar, dispuesta a dirigirse a casa y tal vez comer un poco de verdaderas donas que hacía su padre para la panadería.

Cinco minutos después ya se encontraba en camino al hospital con unas donas bajo el brazo. Se prometió que si para mañana en la mañana Katniss no despertaba sería lo último que sabría de ella.

Mintió descaradamente.

* * *

—¿Quién demonios eres? — preguntó una voz que claramente no era parte de su sueño, pues había decidido dormir un poco mientras continuaba en su espera.

—¿Eh? — fue la respuesta más desarrollada que pudo darle a la chica que lo observaba desde la cama. Su cerebro parecía no poder procesar lo que había estado sucediendo. Ella había despertado. Katniss finalmente recuperó la consciencia.

De pronto entró en pánico. Pasó tanto tiempo esperando por esto que nunca se dio tiempo en pensar que excusa o explicación daría cuando ocurriera. Ya tenía armada su cuartada por si algún amigo o familiar suyo lo descubría; sería un nuevo compañero de clases al que ella aun no considerara un amigo cercano como para hablar sobre él o mencionarlo.

—Ya sabe como es ella — y esa persona lo sabría, porque conocía como era y tal vez con un poco de suerte habría acertado en su forma de actuar.

No ayudaba para nada en absoluto que la enfermera gruñona del primer día había esparcido el rumor de que era un loco acosador que no la dejaba descansar aunque estuviera en una cama de hospital. Al principio recibía constantes miradas de simpatía y una que otra sonrisa por los pasillos. Podía sobrevivir a eso. Pero ahora, cuando casi todos los empleados de este lo trataran con cautela y revisaran su comportamiento cada cierto tiempo pasándose por el lugar, hacía las cosas complicadas.

—¿Me vas a decir quién eres o voy a tener que llamar a seguridad? — amenazó la chica. Su voz era delicada, podría atreverse a decir que incluso algo chillona pero imponente y sin titubear ante la presencia de un completo extraño.

—Yo... yo... — acomodó su cabello—. Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, un gusto.

Que se negara a aceptar el apretón de manos que le ofreció no fue ninguna sorpresa para él. Lo que le tenía en shock es que no hubiese gritado o algo parecido. Tal vez seguía un poco aturdida por el sedante que no lo ve como una amenaza. Bueno, no todavía.

—Vaya, eso me da el contexto para comprender todo.

—Estás en un hospital.

—¿De verdad? Y yo que pensaba que el catéter en mi brazo era solo una moda estúpida más.

—Estuviste a la mitad de un accidente de coche — explicó—. Estoy aquí porque el hospital me contactó después de eso. Al parecer soy tu número de emergencia.

—Oh — fue todo lo que dijo.

Peeta notó rápidamente como su semblante cambio. Ya no era esa chica impulsiva y capaz de hacer que lo encerraran solo por estar a menos de cinco metros de ella. Se veía avergonzada (y no solo lo decía por sus mejillas sonrosadas), la forma en la que se mordía el labio y no podía sostener su mirada la delataba completamente.

—¿El accidente fue hace unas horas?

Fue su turno de sonrojarse. Era un idiota completamente por no haber pensando en todos los escenarios. Claro que, básicamente no había pensado siquiera en los más posibles. La idea de salir corriendo del lugar iba ganando en su mente.

—No — susurró—. Estás aquí desde hace tres días.

—Oh — su boca se abrió en una gran "o", una "o" mayúscula sería más apropiada para describirla—. Creo que sí necesito hablar con seguridad.

—¡Espera, por favor! — le rogó, casi de rodillas—. Puedo explicarlo.

—Puedes intentarlo.

—Vine aquí con la sola intensión de arreglar el problema con el número de emergencia. Yo no te conozco, tú no me conoces, evidentemente. Imagina mi reacción cuando me llamaron por teléfono.

—¿Y por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo?

—Te diré la verdad — esperaba que Katniss fuese lo suficiente comprensiva y abierta de mente como para aceptar la preocupación de parte de un desconocido. Algo dentro de él le decía que no había manera de salir bien librado de esto—. Me sentí obligado, bueno, no obligado exactamente es la palabra que usaría. Pero sentí, muy dentro de mí, que alguna fuerza me habría atraído hacia ti. Me veo incapaz de explicar que fue. Dime loco si quieres, pero por lo que más quieras, te pido que no llames a la policía.

Katniss se limitó a observarlo con el seño fruncido. Su pequeño discurso pudo haberla convencido solo un poco de que no era peligroso.

—Tienes razón, eres un loco.

No era la respuesta que esperaba, ni muchos menos. Sin embargo, era lo mejor que podría obtener.

—Me alegro que hayas podido comprender — suspiró—. Eh, yo te traje donas.

Le mostró la bolsa de papel.

—Supongo que gracias — dijo, tímida de tomar la bolsa—. No estoy muy segura de recibir obsequios de tu parte.

—Tranquila, no les he puesto nada malo. Y si eso no te da la confianza suficiente, me he ganado una reputación así que revisan tu habitación con regularidad.

—¿Por qué?

—No les he dado razones para poder echarme — se encogió de hombros.

—¿Seguro que no tienen nada?

—Muy seguro. Además, si te llegara a pasar algo, que no digo que vaya a suceder, ya estás en el hospital.

—Y no sería necesario llamar a mi número de emergencia porque ya estás aquí.

—Exactamente.

—En ese caso, no llamaré a seguridad. No hoy, por lo menos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: THG no me pertenece. Esta historia participa en el reto de San Valentín del foro "El diente de león"._

 _Pareja: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark. _

* * *

**.**

 **La razón de estar a tu lado**

 **.**

* * *

Peeta regresó al siguiente día con la excusa de que solo habían charlado, pero seguían sin resolver el problema que los llevó a ese punto en primer lugar. Claro que, eso se decía él para convencerse que la espera no había valido la pena. Porque lo había hecho. Que si bien Katniss se veía del tipo de chica convencional la realidad es que no lo era, ni de cerca. Era terca, arisca, fruncía mucho el ceño y le encantaba hacer las cosas a su manera sin pensarlo mucho. Eso era otra de sus características. Tampoco le gustaba la atención, algo que pudo ver fácilmente desde su primera interacción.

—Creo que deberías irte — le había comentado ella, unas horas después de que dijera que no llamaría a seguridad.

—Debería — admitió.

Mentiría si dijera que sentía la garganta reseca de tanto que hablaron y rieron. Katniss Everdeen era tímida y muy reservada. No le gustaba hablar sobre ella o cualquier cosa que la incluyera. Se atrevía a decir que aprendió más cuando estaba inconsciente.

—Si no te gustaron las donas mañana traeré algo más. Conozco una panadería en la que preparan un pan exquisito.

Deseaba que no preguntara a que lugar se refería porque con toda la pena del mundo respondería que la de su familia. Era algo incómodo para él alegar sobre sus logros, por muy buen panadero que fuese. Tal vez incluso podrían ir un día a comer ahí, cuando ella saliera del hospital y si no estuviera muy ocupada, pasar el rato. Le contaría acerca de los diferentes tipos de panes en los distritos y su significado. Claro, si le interesaba. Katniss era increíblemente fácil para leer, no solo lo mala (o que siquiera lo intentaba) para ocultar sus emociones. O tal vez solo era fácil para él.

—¿Planeas venir mañana?

Su cara fue pura sorpresa. Hacía una mueca de desagrado y sus ojos estaban exclusivamente en él. De todas las reacciones que pudo haber tenido (tampoco es como si saltar de alegría era una que tendría contemplada) definitivamente no esperaba algo que casi se convertía en desagrado. Cayó en la cuenta que Katniss podría no ser la chica que ahora tenía visualizada en su mente, sino alguien completamente incomodo que solo quería que se marchara pero no con la suficiente valentía para pedírselo de frente. Por supuesto que no sería grosera con él, estuvo a su lado después de su incidente.

—Está bien si no me quieres aquí — dijo sin acusarla—. Solo tienes que decirlo.

—Solo siento que te has tomado muchas molestias conmigo — se encogió de hombros—. Es todo.

—Claro que no son molestias.

—Peeta, por favor — le rogó—. No tienes porque estar aquí.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

Suspiró—. Estás actuando como un loco de nuevo.

—Entonces ya nos vamos conociendo — le sonrió—. Haré lo que tú me pidas.

—No se trata acerca de mí, sino de lo que tú quieras.

Con eso se dio por terminada su conversación. Y ahí estaba él, menos de veinticuatro horas después de esa conversación. De frente a la puerta, con una bolsa llena de bollos de queso que había hecho el mismo. Esperaba que ninguno de los otros obsequios que recibió opacara al suyo, haciendole ver como sencillo. No se conocían lo necesario para que notara lo entusiasmado que se sentía por ello. Tampoco esperaba que los bollos fueran lo mejor. No quería causar una mala impresión.

Entró en la habitación sin llamar, deseando que la suerte estuviera de su parte. Y lo estuvo, aunque no sabría si considerarla buena o mala. No tuvo que preocuparse porque su regalo se viera sin chiste por el simple hecho de que sería el único. El ambiente seguía siendo frio y gris como el día de ayer.

—Eres como un libro abierto — le dijo Katniss, recostada mientras comía una manzana.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Trató de ignorar lo solitaria que se había encontrado.

—¿No has podido llamar a tus padres? — le preguntó, siendo el escenario que se imaginaba. Si tenía problemas para ir al baño, no quiere no pensar como sería conseguir un teléfono.

—No.

—¿Quieres usar mi celular? — le ofreció el artefacto.—¿Te sabes el número?

—No los he llamado porque no hay nadie quién responda.

—Oh, lamento mucho tu perdida.

—Siguen vivos — espetó—. Aunque eso facilitaría muchas cosas.

—No deberías desearle la muerta a tus padres.

—¿Cuando he hecho tal cosa? Solo dije que haría las cosas más fáciles.

—¿Parientes cercanos?

—Igual.

—¿Amigos?

—Si no lo has notado no soy muy sociable.

—Debe haber alguien.

—En eso tienes razón — asintió con la cabeza.—Debería haber alguien. Pero no lo hay.

—Me es imposible creer que estés sola.

Porque nadie debería estarlo, siquiera en sus pensamientos. Todos necesitan de alguien en cualquier momento, por muy Katniss Everdeen que sean. No importa cuanto trate de esconderlo.

—Comienza a hacerlo.

—Supongo que no me queda de otra.

Peeta supo sin ningún problema dos cosas: Katniss estaba mintiendo y era terriblemente mala actuando.

—Dime que no has traído más donas — dijo, en cuanto vio al bolsa que Peeta había estado sosteniendo todo ese tiempo.

—No — contestó con una sonrisa. Ella parecía estar de mejor humor después de su plática. Tal vez dejar las cosas claras y cual era su límite fuese una forma de calmarla—. Son bollos de queso.

Katniss mordió el pan sin pensarlo dos veces apenas llegó a sus manos. Dudaba que alguien pudiera sobrevivir con la fruta y el cereal que estaba en su plato. Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa sobre lo que comía.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¿Saber qué?

Se asustó de que fuese alérgica a algún ingrediente. Debió haber preguntado antes pero eso habría arruinado todo.

—Olvídalo.

Es como si se hubiera ido de la habitación por un tiempo. Sus ojos estaba rojos y lagrimas amenazaban con salirse.

—Gracias por el obsequio — dijo —. ¿Dónde las compraste?

—Los he preparado yo mismo — se sentó en el borde de la cama, tratando de no sobrepasar su espacio personal—. Tenía un tiempo libre y mi madre no estaba. Así que mi padre no me cobró por lo que utilicé.

—¿Tú madre te cobra?

—Se supone que no ibas a enterarte de eso — sonrió nerviosamente—. Dice que desperdicio una buena venta y los bollos de queso son de los más complicados.

—Oh, ¿entonces cuánto de debo?

—No es nada — le restó importancia—. Si fuera por mi madre me cobraría hasta el oxigeno.

—Que tu madre sea un poco desgraciada, sin ofender, no quita el hecho de que tengo que pagarte.

—No todo es un negocio, Katniss.

—Lo es, y si eres lo suficientemente ingenuo para pensar lo contrario no debería ser mi problema. Te voy a pagar por lo que has hecho.

—Será imposible convencerme de que lo acepte.

—En ese caso, no quiero nada más de ti.

* * *

¿Era buena idea regresar? No lo creía. ¿Estaba llegando a un punto en el que no podía justificar su comportamiento? Evidentemente. ¿Katniss lo echaría? Lo más probable.

Ninguna de esas opciones le impidió estar de nuevo en su habitación como un completo idiota. Lo lamentaría, de eso estaba seguro. Pero necesitaba respuestas.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, dispuesto a no salir del lugar (a menos de que se lo llevasen, claro está) hasta que se aclararán las cosas. Él no la conocía, nunca la había visto en su vida. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que sea el mismo caso para ella. Hasta este día no sabe que le tomó más de sorpresa: la mujer rubia que trataba de trenzarle el cabello o que Katniss no le hubiese gritado apenas vio su rostro. Al contrario, creyó ver una expresión pidiendo auxilio en su lugar.

—¿Es un mal momento? — preguntó. La mujer no se veía como una enferma porque para empezar no se veía como una. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros desgastados y una blusa color rosa pastel.

—Sí.

—No — dijeron al mismo tiempo, viéndose la una a la otra. 7

—Tal vez debería volver luego — alcanzó a tocar el tomo de la puerta cuando una voz lo detuvo. Lamentablemente quien pedía unos segundo más de su presencia no era Katniss.

—¡No te vayas! — exclamó la mujer. Se arremangó las mangas y le tendió la mano—. Soy Katherin Everdeen, madre de Katniss. Un gusto.

—Peeta Mellark, un placer.

No ocultó su sorpresa de ver a la madre, justo la madre de la chica que prefería negar su existencia antes de pedirle un favor. Quien prefería permanecer en la oscuridad de una fea sala de hospital que llamarla.

—Así que tú eres Peeta — sonrío al reconocer el nombre—. Katniss me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿De verdad?

—No es cierto.

—Claro que sí, lo hiciste. Lo cual es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que siquiera me avisó que tenía días en el hospital.

—¿Ella no lo hizo?

—Por favor, una amiga la tuvo que ver aquí para que supiera su paradero.

Era mucha belleza de su parte que admitiera ayuda de alguien más, se sintió estúpido de pensar que habría cambiado tan rápido.

La sola idea de que Katniss lo mencionara en medio de alguna conversación o recuerdo que lo hiciera salir de su boca le daba esperanzas en que su relación con su madre no era tan mala. También venía implicado él, tal vez disfrutaba más su compañía de lo que alguna vez admitiría.

—Me preguntaste de donde saqué el pan y respondí que Peeta lo había traído — explicó Katniss—. ¿Eso en que mundo es hablar mucho de él?

—Si consideramos que es lo único que te has dignado a responderme, sí — las palabras de su madre iban completamente con la intensión de herir a su hija. Hacer sentir culpable de su indiferencia. Pero solo logró hacer ver lo poco que la conocía, porque solo con eso no tendría la oportunidad de siquiera hacerle pensar como la trataba.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa?

El semblante de Katherin cambió. Ya no se veía segura de sus palabras, ni mucho menos autoritaria con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Sus ojos se oscurecieron e intentó sonreírle a Peeta, en una muestra de que todo estaba bien.

—Será mejor que los deje solos para que puedan hablar tranquilamente — dijo con voz calmada—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—No, señora Everdeen. Gracias por el ofrecimiento.

—¿Y tú quieres algo Katniss?

—Sí, que me dejes tranquila.

—No tienes el derecho de tratarla de esa manera — le dijo Peeta, sin importarle si Katherin escuchara todavía.

—Tú no la conoces.

—Puede que no, pero solo unos minutos me bastaron para ver que se preocupa por ti.

—La única razón por la que me está cuidando es porque no le queda de otra.

—Eres su hija. Lo hace porque te quiere.

Le molestaba como Katniss trataba a su madre, eso era claro. Pero más, que ella tuviera una buena madre y no la quisiera aprovechar. Si él estuviera en su lugar, su madre lo culparía por el accidente aunque hubiera sido el que saliera peor de ahí.

—Sé que me quiere — gruñó Katniss—. Porque ya no le queda nadie más a quien querer.

—¿Y dónde está tu padre? — preguntó, levantando la voz más de lo normal—. ¿También va a venir y me dará la sorpresa?

—Murió cuando yo tenía once. Si se aparece por aquí, no serás el único con la sorpresa.

—Yo.. Yo...

—No te disculpes, por favor.

—Es que no llego a comprender porque tanta indiferencia hacia tu madre.

—¡Porque me abandonó! — gritó—. Porque solo fue lo suficiente fuerte para mi hermana cuando murió nuestro padre. Y cuando Prim murió, ella no pudo soportarlo. No fui para ella lo que eran mi padre y mi hermana.

—Nadie puede ser tan fuerte cuando pierde a dos seres queridos, Katniss. No fue su intensión.

—Yo también perdí a alguien — una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla—. Ella no fue la única que sufrió por ello. Cuidarme ahora es su manera de intentar compensar lo que no hizo muchos años.

—Creo que deberías de darle una oportunidad para solucionar las cosas.

—No estoy dispuesta a ser parte de su limpieza de consciencia.

—Pues no puedes estar sola todo el tiempo.

Katniss lo miró—. No lo estoy.

* * *

—Pasó una semana desde el accidente y nunca me dijiste como terminé de tu número de emergencia — mencionó Peeta, cuando recorrían los pasillos.

Aquella última plática que tuvieron fue como el inicio. Katniss ya no le ocultaba nada (y aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo. Su madre se encargaba de ello) y era más sencillo hablar con ella como nunca lo fue.

No era necesario aclarar que sus visitas siguieron siendo continuas, no solo por el bienestar mental de Katniss al estar tan cerca de su madre y no poder correr, si no también se consideraba como una pausa. Mientras él estaba ahí no había peleas entre ellas (que más bien serían hechas por Katniss). No le importaba mucho si era solo porque a Katherin le gustaba guardar la apariencia de familia perfecta o para que su presencia no faltara. Un poco de paz no les vendría mal.

Estaba de acuerdo que su madre era una persona arrepentida. Quería disculparse por cada año que a Katniss le hizo falta una figura paterna y ella nunca estuvo ahí para llenar el vacío. O si estuvo ahí, pero no para ella y definitivamente no como la necesitaba. Esperaba que alguna vez pudieran tener la relación que se merecían. Ambas. Para eso faltaba tiempo, mucho a su consideración.

Entendía el porque Katniss seguía furiosa con la mujer. Le dejó crecer sin ella. Y que fuese una persona necia y algo rencorosa no ayudaba a la situación. Lo comprendía completamente, pero no aceptaba la forma de llevar las cosas. En cada ocasión que sacaba el tema, lo cambiaba.

—Prim a veces me decía que debería darle una segunda oportunidad — le había dicho una noche—. Que la merecía.

—¿Y qué pasó?

No respondió por unos segundos, como si no recordara lo que había pasado después.— Se la di y me demostró que no la supo valorar.

Trabajaría con ello más adelante, no solo porque se lo había prometido a Katherin, sino porque si él tuviese la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con alguien, lo haría sin pensarlo. Pero iría un paso a la vez.

—Cierto — admitió Katniss—. Supongo que fue solo un poco de suerte.

—¿Suerte? — no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—Sí.

—O sea que no me conocías antes.

—No.

—Vaya, eso arruina un poco la trama.

—¿Qué trama?

—La de la historia que contaríamos cuando nos preguntaran como nos conocimos — explicó Peeta—. Diríamos que tú me acosabas de lejos y que fue tanta tu obsesión que me añadiste como esposo en la sección de familiares de tu seguro.

—¿Y por qué yo tengo que ser la acosadora? Tú fuiste quien duró más de dos días a que yo despertara.

—No vamos a decir eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Me harás ver mal.

—Así que tú solución es hacerme quedar mal a mí.

—Contigo se verá tierno.

—Permíteme negarlo.

Peeta continuó caminando, pensando en las palabras de Katniss. Suerte.

—Perdón que insista, pero ¿suerte? ¿En serio esa será tu respuesta?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿No quieres hacerla más profunda?

—Veamos — colocó su mano en la barbilla, fingiendo pensar —. Sí, me quedo con la suerte. Pero déjame explicarte porque.

—Te escucho.

—Cuando llené el formulario inventé gran parte de mi información. Casi toda. El campo de números de emergencia era obligatorio por lo que me inventé el número en ese momento y lo registré como familiar lejano.

—Entonces dices que es el azar.

—No — negó con la cabeza—. Es suerte. Porque eso es lo que tuve cuando seleccioné el tuyo. Para como yo lo veo pude haber puesto un cinco de más o un cinco menos y eso habría cambiado todo, evidentemente. Un genio no tienes que ser para darte cuenta que gran parte de los que pude haber creado en ese momento no les habría importado. Algunos siquiera existan.

Tal vez después de todo sí sea la suerte lo que lo ha llevado hasta ahí. La suerte de haber encontrado a alguien como ella. La suerte de que ella se diera cuenta que no estaba sola. Siempre habría un número de emergencia que iría gustoso a su llamado.

—Según tu lógica — se mordió el labio—. Si quisiera invitarte a salir, ¿tendría que esperar a la suerte?

—Seguro. Tengo toda una vida por delante en la cual meterme en accidentes.

—O podría llamarte.

—O podrías llamarme. Esa idea me parece mejor.

—Tú tienes mi número, es injusto que yo no tenga el tuyo.

—No tengo el tuyo, ya lo quite de la lista de emergencia.

—¿De verdad? — preguntó sorprendido.

—En realidad no, pero lo arreglaré esta semana.

Katniss nunca lo cambia, y aunque lo hiciera, no estaría sola.

* * *

 _Si les gustó el final, agradézcanle a Coraline T porque no me dejó matar a nadie. Si no les gustó, pueden quejarse con ella por no dejarme matar a nadie._


End file.
